The present invention generally relates to a facsimile system, and more particularly to a facsimile system capable of shortening the time required for the carrying out of a pre-message procedure.
Generally, in a group three (G3) facsimile system, a communication, with regard to a transmission function which may be used when image information is transmitted, is performed between a calling station and a called station before the transmission of the image information. A procedure carried out for a communication performed before the transmission of image information described above is called a pre-message procedure. According to the communication performed on the basis of the pre-message procedure, transmission functions which can be used by the calling station and the called station are determined, and then the calling station transmits the image information to the called station on the basis of the determined transmission functions.
The pre-message procedure is described in CCITT Recommendations T.30, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Recently, in the group three (G3) facsimile system, the time required for a transmission of image information has been shortened so that the ratio of the time required for the performance of the pre-message procedure to the time required for the transmission of image information has increased. That is, in a conventional facsimile system, there is a new disadvantage in that the time required for the pre-message procedure has increased relatively.